Rubin Jett
Rubin Jett is a Tribute created by ConspiracyKiller825. Please don't use him without ConspiracyKiller825's permission as he belongs to him. Rubin is one of Conspiracy's "14th Generation" Tributes. Information Name: Rubin Jett Age: 17 Gender: '''Male '''Height: '''5"9 '''Personality: '''There is no word to describe him. He has no friends since he is always working. He is quite slim, as he has never had enough to eat all his life. He is very quiet and is sometimes found muttering to himself, quite often. He would make a great ally in the arena, with all his life skills and strengths. He lives by himself and doesn’t let many people into his life. He has never killed before but from the way he acts sometimes, you would think he has. But since his brother was killed in an earlier Hunger Games, and Rubin blames himself for that, he knows he needs to avenge his brother and win the Hunger Games. '''History: '''N/A – Not much is known about his life. He had a mother and father plus one younger brother. Nothing is known about them either except for his younger brother. Rubin was 15 and his brother was 14 years old. His brother got reaped for the Hunger Games but Rubin did not volunteer, for some reason he couldn’t do it, not even to save his brother. Of course his younger brother got killed and it really took it’s toll on Rubin as he should of protected him. Until finally when he was 17, he volunteered, when he thought he was ready, to avenge his brothers death and make him proud. '''Strenghts: '''He is good at climbing, trees and cliffs. He always knows how to find water in a forest. He can tell the difference between poisonous and non-poisonous berries and fruits. Can go three days straight without food. He is also very brave and is alright at hand to hand combat. '''Weaknesses: '''He is, as usual unable to swim since he has never once swam in his life. He is not very smart and will fall for traps from other tributes and the gamemakers. Has never hunted for game and isn’t very good at moving around quietly, which could kill him if he is stalking a tribute or trying to find food. '''Fears: '''His main fear is not making his brother proud. He also fears dying slowly, from infection or disease. '''Family: Dad: N/A Appearance: Mum: N/A Brothers: '''Sam Jett '''Eye Colour: '''Black '''Hair Colour: '''Brown '''Weapons: Sword, Khopesh, Knife Reaped/Volunteered: 'Volunteered '''Interview Angle: '''Act brave and strong, while towards the end of his interview, act ruthless and a killing machine (like a career) '''Bloodbath Strategy: '''Run for his weapons no matter what. When he gets them he will search for supplies, while killing some weak tributes. Once he has his item’s, he will get the heck out of there. '''Feast Strategy: '''Get in and out as fast as possible. Kill nobody unless it’s absolutely necessary. Take his bag as well as his strongest and weakest competitors bags. '''Game Strategy: ' 'Token: '''A small piece of paper with the numbers 255 on it. (Was the year of the Hunger Games that his brother died in) '''Alliance: '''Anyone from Districts 12,11,10 and 9 '''Reason For Winning: '''Rubin deserved to win because he wants to avenge his brother. He hates any District from 5 and down, including the Capitol. His brother was killed on Day 3 by the Career alliance and he will do anything against them. He hates the games but wants to show that his family isn't just another name drawn from the reaping bowl. He wants to show his District that anyone can win as well as proving to his brother that he didn't die for nothing. Hunger Games '''Best Training Score: '''11 '''Best Odds: '''N/A '''Best Placing: '''12th '''Best Quote: ''Come on Rubin! You can do this! Avenge your brother.' - Rubin's Optimistic Thoughts These are the Hunger Games, Rubin has Participated in. ''121st Hunger Games by Alicerosewright'' 'Game Status: '''Day 3 Nightime '''Victor: '''8 Tributes Remaining '''District: '''11 '''District Partner: 'Aislyn Latona (*Kyoni~Kara*) 'Training Score: '''11 '''Odds: '''N/A '''Alliance: '''D4 + D10 + D11 Oceania Seacrest (4F), Kalmah XXIV (4M), Alexandria Maydon (10F), Blaine Fitz (10M), Rubin Jett (11M) '''Kills: '''None '''Placing: '''16th (Out of 26) '''Death: (Who) '''Pharmacy Rivera, District 9 (PumPumPumkin :3) '(How) 'Speared in the Back '(When) 'Day 3 '(Where) '''Feast '''Paragraph: '''Suddenly, my breathing is strained. My stomach feels empty but something seems to be pulling on it. I look down. The head of a spear is just poking through my T-shirt. So, this is how I'm going to die. I turn my head. Pharmacy Rivera immediately comes into view. I narrow my eyes at her and she smiles. I fall back into the water, searing pain running through me and an unbearable stinging feeling stabs at my back. The spear has almost gone through me completely, leaving a huge hole in my stomach. Pharmacy swims up, and brutally wrenches the weapon out of my centre. As she swims away, her shoe butts me in the face. Blood stains the water and turns a red colour, the sunlight casting a strange, wine-coloured filter into the water. So, this is the end. '''BOOM! Comments: '''TBA '''Link: '''http://thehungergames.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Alicerosewright/121st_Hunger_Games ''42nd Hunger Games by Icanhasnofriends'' 'Game Status: '''Completed '''Victor: 'Katarina Seacrest (5F), Oskar Pacific (4M) 'District: '''11 '''District Partner: 'Aislyn Latona (*Kyoni~Kara*) 'Training Score: '''11 '''Odds: '''N/A '''Alliance: '''D8 + D9 + D10 Sofia Bulgar (8F), Blaine Fitz (10M), Lavender Morton (10F), Rubin Jett (11M) '''Kills: '''Blaine Fitz, District 10 (ConspiracyKiller825) -Day 2 (Blaine Broke His Legs, and was Only Going to Slow the Alliance Down) Knife to the Temple '''Placing: '''12th (Out of 24) '''Death: (Who) '''Brahmos Ion, District 3 (Alicerosewright) '(How) 'Stepped on Mines '(When) 'Day 3 '(Where) '''Feast '''Paragraph: '''All of the sudden, the boy from 11 goes sprinting over the ice for the table. As soon as he reaches the sand, a huge explosion happens. Somebody has activated the mines again, His limbs and guts spray everywhere. '''BOOM! Comments: '''TBA '''Link: '''http://thehungergames.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Icanhasnofriends/The_42nd_Hunger_Games ''Nightmare Games by Ccmoco5'' These games have yet to begin and are still on sign ups. In these games, Rubin is representing District 11. His District partner is Lilly Grante made by Yoonie. '''Training Score: '''N/A '''Odds: '''N/A '''Alliance: '''N/A '''Kills: '''N/A '''Placing: '''N/A '''Quote: '''N/A '''Comments: '''N/A '''Link: '''http://thehungergames.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Ccmoco5/The_Nightmare_Games ''117th Hunger Games by Nightlock Kryptonite''''' Rubin is doing well in these games. He has escaped the bloodbath unharmed, has a Sword and has managed to serverly damage another tribute. In these games, Rubin is representing District 11. His District partner is Lexi Greenway made by Lexi142685. These games are currently on the bloodbath. '''Training Score: '''8 '''Odds: '''N/A '''Alliance: '''Not Allowed Until Final 16 '''Kills: '''None '''Placing: '''N/A '''Quote: '''N/A '''Comments: '''TBAL '''Link: '''http://thehungergames.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Nightlock_Kryptonite/The_117th_Annual_Hunger_Games Trivia *Rubin was the Second Tribute made in the "14th Generation" *Rubin was also the Second Tribute ever created by ConspiracyKiller825 *Rubin was the Second Male Tribute ever created by ConspiracyKiller825 *Rubin was the First District 11 Tribute ever created by ConspiracyKiller825 *Rubin is one of Conspiracy's most used Tributes Category:17 year olds Category:Males Category:ConspiracyKiller825 Tributes Category:District 11 Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Volunteer